First day
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Its Kim and Rons daughters first day of pre-K! And who is it that they meet?  Just a cute little one shot!
1. Chapter 1

Today is the one year Anniversary of my first KP fic ever! I can't believe it's been this long! So, this is just a little one shot I wrote, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I smiled down at my daughters who each clung to mine and Rons legs.<p>

"But mommy!" Katherine or Rin for short, complained. She had her blonde hair in two french braided pigtails, freckles and Rons brown eyes. she was wearing a green tshirt and and capries.

"We don't want to go!" finished her twin sister, Kathy, or Kat for short. She an Rin were identical twins. Kat was wearing the same thing only a purple shirt, which is how Ron and I are able to tell them apart...most of the time.

"Why not?" Ron asked them. Ron was still Ron, though he made sure to wear a belt always so he wouldn't loose his pants. Ron was the head of the best law firm in Middleton. I worked as a brain sergeant, like my mom.

"Becuase we want to stay at home with you and our baby sister." they replied, hugging me, their heads nestled under my baby bump.

"It could always be a boy." Ron said, he was really hoping for a little boy. A little boy with red hair, green eyes, and a bunch of freckles.

"Boys are icky!" Kat stated as her sister nodded her head in agreement.

"Daddy's a boy." I said, looking up at my husband and chuckling a bit.

"But daddys daddy." Rin said.

"Kid troubles K?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I whirlled around and saw Bonnie with Junior next to her. In front of them was a tan boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was holding onto Bonnies leg.

After High School Bonnie and I had a mutural friendship. There really was no point and acting like we were still in high school, so with the past behind us, we actually became friends.

"Yea B, these are my daughters, Kathy and Katherine." I said, introducing my daughters and pointing to each, "Though Kathy likes to be called Kat, and Katherine likes to be called Rin." I explained to her.

"This is my son, Alexander III, but we just call him Alex." Bonnie said, ruffling Alex's hair.

"H-hi." Alex said shyly, giving a small wave to the girls.

"Hi." The girls responded together, giving a small wave of their own.

Just then the bell began to ring, signaling that it was time to go into the building.

"I love you two." I said, giving each girl a hug, and kiss ontop of their head.

"Have a good day you two." Ron said, getting down on one knee and giving the girls a hug.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" they shouted over their shoulders as they began to walk.

Then they turned around and spoke, "You coming Alex?" they shouted.

Bonnie had just finished hugging her son and gave him a small nudge to follow the girls.

"Yea, I'm coming!" Alex responded, as he walked to catch up with the girls.

"They are so cute." Bonnie said, coming to stand next to me.

"Yea, they are, aren't they?" I responded as I clasped hands with Ron.

* * *

><p>Well! What do you think? Please review! Oh and check out my other KP fic please! <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, I didn't really expect myself to update since it was originally a one-shot, but so many of you wanted me to update. And Kim, LOOPHOLE! Haha, I said I would update, I just didn't say what fic I would do, oh and I'm TSF! **

**Sorry to all you readers who are probably thinking what is she talking about? Its an inside joke between Kim and I… anyways! I'm taking up too much time with this, enjoy!**

As the three kids walked into school they couldn't help but stare in awe at surrounding area. There were tables set up with various type of paint. There were toy chests overflowing with toys and various board games were stacked neatly on shelves. There were multiple stuffed animals around the room and then off to a corner was a huge blanket piled all around with pillows and had shelves upon shelves of books.

A women with platinum blonde hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes holding a clipboard, walked over to the three of them. She was wearing a pink dress with white lace around the hem and brown cowgirl boots.

"Hi," She greeted the three kids, "my name is Mrs. Tara, I'll be your pre-k teacher, what are your names?" She asked them.

Alex spoke first, "My name is Alex Garcia." He replied and Tara took her clipboard and extracted a pencil that was tucked behind her ear.

She looked at the twins, Kat replied, "Im Kathy Stoppable, this is my twin, Katherine."

Tara looked down at her clipboard and back up at them, "Oh, your Ron and Kim's daughters!" She said excitedly. "Your mom and I were good friends in high school; we were on the cheer team together." The women added on.

"Then you know my mom." Alex put in, Tara looked at him.

"Who's your mom?" She asked him.

"Bonnie." He replied, smiling at her. Bonnie was actually a local celebrity, finally getting her chance to shine by trying out and winning _America's Got Talent_ after high school.

"Really!" Bonnie said, surprised, _I never pegged Bonnie as the type to settle down and have kids._ Tara thought just as another boy walked. He had black, curly hair that stood out against his pale white skin and green eyes. He was wearing a green and black shirt with blue jeans.

"Hi," Tara greeted the boy. "what's your name?" she asked him.

"Shane." The boy replied, giving a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Shane, I'm Mrs. Tara." Tara greeted the small boy, as Alex walked over to him, the two girls in tow.

"Hi, I'm Alex." Alex greeted.

"Shane." He greeted and smiled at the two girls.

"Im Kat."

"And I'm Rin." The twins said.

"Kids, story time." Tara said, walking over to the reading corner and plopping down on pillow, her legs folded to her side.

"Come on guys!" Kat said, taking her sisters hand as they ran to the reading corner, the boys in tow.

**I know I know! Its painfully short! Because _someone _*glares at Kim* wanted me to update a story. Hopefully they will eventually get longer. Anyone guess who Shane's parents are? And who Tara married? I'll try to update soon with the amount of uncompleted stories who knows? Please, please, please review for reviews are my food source and I am extremely hungry.**

**~Morgan Catherine**


End file.
